Kakashi hated the Rock nins
by Lilya
Summary: Ninja should not hate. Theoretically.


Title: Kakashi hated the Rock nins

Author: Lilya

Genre: Angst

Summary:

Main Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The song that inspired this story and from which I've taken the title, "My Grandfather hated the Germans", was written by Michael Patterson: therefore, it belongs to him.

Author's note: I am not English nor American. English is not my native tongue: if you find any mistake, please correct me.

Kakashi hated the Rock nins 

Though he was one of the most famous and most respected shinobis, even outside the Fire Country, nobody would ever believe that Hatake Kakashi was a man who could hate. In the eyes of the world, he was the perfect example of the shinobi, a war machine devoid of feelings and emotions.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Ninjas, as fearsome as they are, remain but Men. And Men are creatures made by brain and heart. Those who try to exclude one of the two parts or who think one more important than the other are only fools.

Hatake Kakashi was a Man and, as a Man, he sometimes had feelings that were absurd and illogical, but couldn't be suffocated.

Considering some aspects of his personality – his constant lateness and the ridiculous excuses he mad up to justify it; his passion for the "Icha Icha Paradise" series – one would never think him a man able to hate. But he was a Man, and Men are much more complicated than they seem.

Hatake Kakashi hated the Rock nins.

Ninja are not meant to hate. Ninja are not meant to feel anything. Theoretically.

But theory and practice don't converge always.

Kakashi hated the Rock nins.

Though, when he was still a boy, he had fought in a war because of it, he had nothing against the Earth Country. But he really couldn't stand the Rock nins.

He couldn't help it.

Even if his hatred was very different from the emotion that consumed Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi didn't feel the need to take his revenge against them, he didn't lose control if he run into one of them, didn't provoke them, didn't try to pick a quarrel even though he would almost surely win the fight.

Every time they were mentioned, his body stiffened imperceptibly. Beneath his mask, he would clench his teeth until his jaw hurt and his lips would become a thin line, as if they had been carved into stone.

In his eyes, for a moment, flashed a strange light, so fast that seeing it was almost impossible.

Kakashi hated the Rock nins, but he was good at hiding it.

He could hide even those little external signs that he had never been able to control completely. But inside of him, he felt a weight in his chest, near his heart. He felt something burning inside of him and then he had to be very careful with the things he said or did. No one was to know it. It was enough that he knew it.

Kakashi knew his hatred was almost totally irrational. He knew it was stupid, for only God knew how many people hated the Hidden Village of the Leaf and its nins because of him. He knew he was an hypocrite: instead of hating them, he should have hated himself for what had happened. But Hatake Kakashi was a Man and for a Man it's easier to hate another than himself.

He had tried a thousand times to get rid of that unsuitable feeling and everything that came with it, but to no avail. It would always come back, untouched.

Kakashi hated the Rock nins and there was nothing he could do about it.

Because that name automatically brought forth another.

Uchiha Obito.

Because every time he heard that name, he saw his first friend, his rival, his best friend crushed under that huge rock. He saw his pale and bloody face slowly disappearing from his sight as he was covered by the rocks that kept on falling like autumn rain, it seemed like they would never end. He thought of how much he must have suffered, dying in such a horrible way, and how his voice remained calm until the very end.

He couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help his feelings.

Kakashi hated the Rock nins and his hate would follow him to his grave.

Liked it? Hated it?

Leave a review and let me know!


End file.
